PROJECT
by Kiria-Akai11
Summary: semua orang punya proyek rahasia kan. begitu juga denganku. tapi, bagaimana kalau proyek rahasiaku ini melibatkan kasus pembunuhan berantai, teroris internasional, dunia hitam perusahaan ternama. Misi yang mengharuskan kita membunuh jati diri sendiri. newbie, first fanfic. standart warning. no pair, Little bit hint. Mohon bantuannya minna-san. cover isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

Bunyi sepatu olahraga itu seperti sebuah musik pengiring untuk sesosok bayangan yang berjalan dengan langkah tegas menuruni sebuah tangga menurun. Hanya berbekal sebuah lampu senter di tangan kanannya, dia terus menuruni tangga yang diapit tembok dingin dibagian kiri dan kanannya itu, membuat siapa pun yang melewati tangga akan merasa sesak nafas karena sempit dan lembabnya tempat ia melangkah saat ini. Dia berhenti sejenak begitu sampai disebuah pintu yang menjadi ujung dari anak-anak tangga itu, seperti sedang berpikir 'sebaiknya aku masuk atau tidak?'.

Setelah beberapa saat termenung didepan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dicat dengan warna coklat itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Perlahan ia putar gagang pintu hingga tampaklah sebuah ruangan dengan dinding yang dicat dengan warna gading. Dia menutup hidung begitu memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat debu ditiap sudut ruangan, peralatan yang sepertinya digunakan untuk mobil yang berserakan, segala perlengkapan untuk modifikasi mobil yang sepertinya sehabis dipergunakan, terlihat oli yang menempel di beberapa bagiannya. Ruangan ini cukup luas sekitar 8x5 meter, terdapat dua buah rak besi abu-abu tempat perlengkapan modifikasi dibagian kanan ruangan. Sebuah meja kayu yang cukup besar disudut ruangan, diatas meja itu terdapat beberapa sketsa mobil yang masih berupa kerangka. Dia mengambil sebuah sketsa, mengamatinya sebentar kemudian tersenyum miris, "kau membuat semua ini dan menganggapnya seperti anakkmu sendiri, sampai-sampai kau pun mati ditangan anak-anakmu ini. Atau mungkin,kau mati ditangan mereka. Hn,dasar bodoh", gumamnya.

Dia berjalan ketengah ruangan, terdapat sesuatu yang terselimuti kain berwarna abu-abu. Dia membuka kain tersebut dan tampaklah sebuah mobil porsch atau sebuah kerangka mobil porsch. Dia tertegun sesaat melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya menarik, lalu bergumam, "sepertinya aku tertarik untuk merawat anak-anakmu. Ini pasti menyenangkan". Sebuah seringai tercipta dari sudut bibirnya.

PROJECT

"aku terlambaaaaaaattttttt", terdengar suara merdu yang sempurna mengiringi hari yang indah ini, dilanjutkan dengan suara benda jatuh dari lantai dua rumah keluarga Namikaze,melewati anak tangga, hingga akhirnya seonggok manusia tiba di anak tangga paling bawah dengan posisi bagaikan superman gagal terbang.

Sesosok manusia itupun bangkit dari keterpurukannya di pagi hari dengan seragam SMA Konoha yang bisa dikatakan hampir mendekati rapi. Rok lipat kotak-kotak berwarna hitam dan abu-abu di atas lutut, kemeja putih yang sedikit keluar dari rok, dasi hitam longgar dan blazer hitam yang belum tertata dengan rapi. Rambut pirang sebahu yang sedikit acak-acakan, serta jepit rambut yang sisipkan dihelai poni kirinya agar tidak menutupi jidatnya pun tak lagi terpasang dengan manis ditempatnya. Sambil merapikan keadaannya yang bagai diterpa sejuknya angin topan dipagi hari, naruko, nama gadis 17 tahun itu, menghampiri meja makan.

Di meja makan yang terletak diruang makan dengan desain minimalis itu sudah duduk dua sosok pria dan wanita yang menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda melihat tingkah Naruko yang seperti anak SD meskipun dia telah menginjak bangku SMA. Si wanita dengan senyum malaikat, dan si pria dengan wajah yang seolah-olah berkata 'berisik bocah, dunia lebih tenang tanpa dirimu'. Setelah memastikan pakaiannya telah rapi Naruko duduk di kursi meja makan yang telah tertata dengan rapi.

"pagi, bu" Naruko tersenyum kearah ibunya. Kushina, wanita berusia sekitar 40-an namun tetap terlihat anggun dengan rambut merah lurus sepunggungnya, hanya tersenyum melihat kicauan putri bungsunya yang memang terjadi hampir setiap pagi. "pagi, naru-chan" sapa Kushina yang mulai menyiapkan roti isi untuk putrinya itu.

"pagi, baka aniki" ekspresi malaikat kecil Naruko langsung lenyap tergantikan dengan ekspresi iblis tengik yang siap melahap jiwa pendosa begitu ia melirik kakak laki-lakinya. Namikaze Naruto, satu-satunya laki-laki yang tersisa dalam keluarga kecil ini. Hal ini dikarenakan Namikaze Minato, sang kepala keluarga, meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi 5 tahun silam. Minato yang bekerja sebagai pegawai disebuah perusahaan otomotif tidak memiliki tunjangan yang cukup memadai untuk menghidupi istri dan anak-anak setelah kematiannya, untung saja istrinya bekerja sebagai seorang guru di sebuah SMP negeri dikota Konoha. Beruntung putranya kuliah dengan beasiswa penuh. Naruto, laki-laki 20 tahun ini, mengambil jurusan teknik otomotif sebagai jurusannya dengan alasan untuk melanjutkan usaha kecil-kecilan bengkel otomotif pribadi ayahnya. Selain itu ia juga tertarik untuk bekerja sebagai teknisi diperusahaan otomotif ayahnya dulu.

"heh, bocah, katanya kau terlambat masuk. Lalu kenapa kau masih sibuk mengunyah roti isimu dengan santai begitu?", pria dengan rambut pirang dengan model acak-acakan itu berkata dengan santainya, tanpa tahu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

"aaaaaaaaaaa,, aku lupa aku terlambat. Jaa, ibu. Jaa aniki",dengan kecepatan cahaya Naruko berlari menuju sekolah. Meninggalkan ibu dan kakaknya yang terdiam dengan kelakuan gadis itu.

"dasar bodoh"

"jangan begitu Naruto, walaupun agak berisik, Naruko itu adikmu yang paling manis kan?"

"adik yang paling manis?, maksud ibu satu-satunya adikku yang pa-ling ma-nis?", ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. Kushina hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap putranya.

"kau tidak ada jam kuliah hari ini Naruto?", tanya Kushina pada putranya yang masih sibuk mengunyah roti isi.

"tidak ibu. Aku akan sibuk seharian ini dibengkel ayah. Aku ada sedikit proyek untuk tugas dari Kakashi sensei" jawab Naruto sambil menguyah habis roti isinya.

"emm, baiklah kalau begitu. Ibu akan siapkan makan siang, untuk makan malam nanti akan disiapkan oleh Naruko. Hari ini ibu akan disekolah dari jam 10 sampai sore. Ibu belum tahu jam berapa akan pulang"

"memangnya ada apa,bu?"

"hari ini akan ada persiapan untuk acara study tour untuk kelas yang ibu bimbing minggu depan. Ibu jadi penanggung jawabnya, karena itu ibu tidak mengajar seminggu ini", ucap Kushina sambil membereskan meja makan

"ooo, pantas ibu tidak datang pagi-pagi kesekolah. Biasanya pagi-pagi sudah menghilang ditelan rumput yang bergoyang", ucap Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Jdukkk

"Aww... Kenapa ibu memukul kepalaku?", teriak Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya

"apa maksudmu berkata ditelan rumput yang bergoyang?", dengan tangan yang terkepal Kushina bergumam berat dengan urat kekesalan yang tercetak jelas dijidatnya.

"hehe, gomen. Aku hanya bercanda,bu", ucap Naruto dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan serta kedua tangan yang terbuka didepan wajahnya, berguna untuk melindungi kepalanya dari elusan sayang nan halus dari ibu tercintanya yang menampilkan senyum iblis eksklusif menawan ala Kushina.

'hahhh,,kenapa rumah ini diisi dengan wanita iblis berwajah malaikat?', desah Naruto dalam hati.

"sudahlah aku mau kebengkel dulu", sebelum mendapat jitakan susulan, Naruto segera beranjak dari meja makan menuju ke bengkel pribadi yang berada tepat disebelah rumahnya.

"Naruto",sejenak Naruto berhenti melangkah mendengar panggilan ibunya, dan dia tahu arti panggilan itu.

"jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat ibu menyesal mengizinkanmu mengambil alih bengkel ayahmu, nak", Kushina berkata lirih.

"hn", hanya dengan gumaman singkatnya, Naruto beranjak menuju bengkel yang sekarang menjadi hak miliknya.

Kushina pergi ke ruang tengah atau biasa diapaki untuk ruang keluarga. Terdapat sebuah sofa panjang dan sebuah meja didepan sofa tersebut. sebiah karpet bulu terbentang antara meja dan sebuah televisi. Terdapat sebuah lemari buku kecil di samping sofa. Beberapa figura kecil tertata dengan rapi disana. Kushina mengambil salah satu figura yang memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang sedikit panjang sedang merangkul pinggang seorang wanita dan meletakkan tangannya yang lain di atas kepala seorang anak laki-laki. Si wanita memeluk leher gadis kecil dihadapannya. Sebuah ekspresi yang diperlihatkan makhluk-makhluk di figura itu, tersenyum bahagia. Kushina melihat sekilas figura itu kemudian bergumam sambil terpejam,"Minato, bantu aku menjaga anak-anak kita". Setitik cairan bening pun membasahi figura itu. Kini terdengar alusan isak tangis di ruang keluarga yang sepi itu.

Jika sorot mata bisa membekukan sesuatu, mungkin sketsa yang berserakan dia atas meja kerja itu kini sudah menjadi sebongkah es. Hal ini dikarenakan tatapan dingin dan menusuk dari mata biru Naruto yang menatap sketsa-sketsa kerangka mobil serta beberapa perlengkapan yang entah apa kegunaannya di atas meja itu.

"ibu, berdoalah aku diberi keberuntungan yang lebih besar dari ayah", gumam Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa perlengkapan dan mulai membongkar mesin mobil porsch hitam yang terletak di tengah-tengah bengkelnya itu. "karena aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih nekat dan gila daripada yang dilakukan oleh ayah". Ucapnya lagi dengan raut wajah dingin dan penuh amarah.

T.B.C

HAAAAAA?  
apa-apaan ini,,  
diriku sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai otomotif, yang hanya mengetahui bagaimana cara membawa motor agar bisa melaju dan tidak pernah mengendarai mobil sendiri (kecuali saat belajar nyetir yang berakhir dengan nabrak pagar pembatas bandara). berani membuat cerita tentang otomotif begini..  
maaf jika banyak hal yang menyimpang dalam cerita ini,  
dan ada beberapa hal yang sedikit mengganjal  
apakah alurnya terlalu cepat?  
deskripsinya kurang jelas?  
timing-nya loncat?  
penggunaan istilah yang salah?  
semoga reader bisa berkata jujur kepada hamba yang tidak berdaya ini#plaaakk

dan akhir kata,,,,  
review onegai... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Terdapat dua sosok yang sangat kontras satu sama lain di sebuah bengkel yang bisa terbilang jauh dari kata rapi. Si sosok berambut hitam sedang sibuk dengan laptop di pangkuannya dengan tenang. Sedangkan si pirang sibuk mengutak-atik mobil dengan kondisi bibirnya yang selalu melantunkan ocehan yang tidak terdengar apa maksudnya.

Someone's POV

'Setelah melihat rekaman yang kau buat untukku, aku tidak habis pikir, apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan?'

'semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini seperti kau yang mengaturnya. Atau kau adalah paranormal yang bisa membaca masa depan, sehingga kau bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi?'

'Selama aku memperbaiki porsch kesayanganmu ini, selama itu pula timbul berbagai macam pertanyaan dibenakku'

'Ditambah lagi partner yang seolah-olah sudah kau persiapkan untukku. Apa kau tahu? Hal yang pertama kali kulakukan saat mengetahui aku akan bekerja sama dengannya adalah mencubit pipiku sambil bergumam,apakah aku ada didunia nyata,'

'Kau menjadikan orang yang berkepribadian terbalik dariku sebagai partnerku. Seorang UCHIHA, kau bayangkan saja. Ibarat kata dia bumi aku langit, dia es aku api, dia malam aku siang, dia musim dingin aku musim panas. Lihat saja posisi nya saat ini, duduk dengan angkuh, mamangku sebuah laptop dan memandanganya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan – dunia ini membosankan, dan akan lebih membosankan jika tidak ada aku didalamnya – , sesekali dia melirikku lalu berkata "jangan terlalu banyak melamun, kita tidak punya banyak waktu". Hah, dia pikir dirinya itu siapa, sudah bertingkah seperti bos yang tidak punya waktu luang. Bergaya seperti presiden dengan kemeja putih acak-acakan, jeans hitam yang berkerut dan lihat lah benda berwana hitam yang menyerupai pantat ayam menempel di kepalanya. Hanya satu kelebihannya yang pantas untuk dibanggakan, menurutku, dia dianugerahi otak yang biadab cerdas. Jadi dia memang pantas disandingkan sebagai tetap saja, aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa hidupku yang damai ini diterpa badai tsunami yang tenang dan menghanyutkan bernama Uchiha Sasuke'.

'Tapi seperti yang kukatakan, kau bagaikan paranormal. Kau seolah-olah tahu aku dan si Uchiha itu bisa bekerja sama, walaupun terkadang-sering-kami bertengkar.

POV end

"Satu sentuhan lagi dan modifikasi mobil ini selesai", celoteh seorang bocah pirang yang baru saja mengobrak-abrik sebuah mobil, sambil menyeka keringat dikeningnya. "oi, Sasuke! Dimana navigator untukku? Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut balapan liar. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa medan yang akan kuhadapi nanti".

"ck, berisik dobe. Aku sedang memeriksa seluruh alat penyadap yang akan dipasang pada sasaran kita, jadi jangan mengangguku", keluh pria Uchiha itu masih dengan laptop di pangkuannya ditambah sebuah headphone yang entah sejak kapan telah terpasang di telinga sebelah kanannya.

"kau bisa mengurus itu nanti, teme. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah balapanku. Jika aksi nanti gagal, kau tidak akan bisa memasang alat penyadap itu".

"Ck, dengar blonde. Aku sudah mendapatkan navigator untukmu, aku akan menemuinya di restoran Yakiniku saat jam makan malam, cukup aku sendiri saja yang bernegosiasi dengannya, kau jangan ikut campur. Yang kau ikuti kali ini bukan balapan liar, ini adalah balapan yang terorganisir dengan sangat rapi oleh ular-ular licik yang menamai mereka pengusaha, namun dibuat seolah-olah seperti balapan liar. Dan bukannya kau sudah pernah balapan di Lembah Akhir, tidak mungkin kau belum tau seperti apa medannya", celoteh sasuke panjang lebar, dan membuat si blonde hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena tidak percaya ternyata Sasuke bisa mengomel sepanjang itu.

"ya sudah kalau begitu" ujar si blonde dengan gaya santainya. Namun masih ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa navigatorku nanti?".

"seorang Hyuuga".

"Hyuuga?".

Skip time

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Neji, lebih baik panggil aku dengan nama kecilku saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka dipanggil dengan nama margaku itu", kata seorang pria dengan rambut coklat sepinggang yang diikat dibagian ujungnya.

"Hn. Silahkan tanda tangani kontrak ini terlebih dahulu, baru kerjasama kita bisa dilaksanakan. Ingat, hubungan kita hanya sebatas partner kerja, diluar itu kita adalah orang asing yang tidak saling kenal". Seru sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah map berisi surat perjanjian kepada Hyuuga Neji.

"sebelum aku menandatangani surat perjanjian ini, aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepadamu sebagai syarat kalau aku bersedia bekerjasama denganmu".

"Hn", gumam Sasuke menyetujui syarat yang diajukan Neji.

"pertama, aku ingin tahu siapa driver-nya nanti. Jangan katakan kalau itu kau Uchiha, karena dengan otakmu itu aku yakin kau tidak mau repot-repot membuang tenagamu di area race, kau pasti punya misi lain dibalik layar. Dan pertanyaan keduaku, masalah macam apa yang sedang kalian hadapi sampai harus mengacaukan race di Lembah akhir. Lembah Akhir adalah arena judi kelas kakap pengusaha-pengusaha Konoha, tempat segala transaksi gelap terjadi. Cukup kau jawab semuanya dan aku akan menandatangani kontrak ini", ujar Neji dengan seringai yang terukir manis dibibirnya.

"untuk apa kau mengetahui semua itu?", manik hitam Sasuke menatap Neji dengan pandangan berkilat, sedetik kemudian dia menjuruskan direksinya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan restoran Yakiniku itu. Walaupun tempat duduk direstoran ini bersekat-sekat dengan meja tradisional yang menjaga privasi setiap pengunjung, tidak ada salahnya bersikap waspada untuk setiap kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Ditambah lagi hal yang mereka bicarakan ini bersifat sangat sensitif. Mengapa tidak membicarakannya dimansion pribadi Uchiha yang luas dan pastinya tidak akan terganggu oleh siapapun?, jawabannya hanya satu, Sasuke tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat seorang Hyuuga yang notabene adalah saingan Uchiha dalam bisnis persenjataan militer, berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Jika sampai ada yang melihat hal itu mereka mungkin akan berpikir kalau Uchiha dan Hyuuga mulai melakukan kerjasama untuk menghhancurkan dunia dengan senjata berukuran nano, siapa yang bisa menebak alur pikiran masyarakat awam yang menghabiskan setiap detik alunan nafasnya hanya untuk mengkritik orang lain tanpa bertindak. Jadi terpilihlah restoran Yakiniku, yang bisa dibilang cocok untuk para bisnisman pulang kerja menghabiskan waktu mereka, sebagai tempat kerjasama kali ini.

"kau cukup melakukan tugasmu dan mendapat bayarannya, setelah itu kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi", ujar Sasuke setelah memastikan tempat pertemuan mereka aman. Tentu saja dengan alat pelacak penyadap suara untuk memastikan tidak ada obrolan mereka yang disadap oleh seseorang.

"untuk konsumen jasaku yang lain mungkin aku tidak akan ikut campur. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Seorang Uchiha meminta jasaku, ini hal yang sangat diluar logika. Orang yang kudampingi pasti sangat penting, tentu aku ingin mengenalnya. Selain itu masalah yang kau hadapi pasti sangat sensitif, jika melihat tingkahmu yang terlalu waspada itu. Jadi tentu saja aku ingin mengetahui, sebenarnya aku terlibat dalam kondisi yang seperti apa?. Apa itu cukup jelas?", ujar Neji dengan santainya sambil membolak-balikan daging panggangnya.

"seharusnya kau tidak menanyakan hal ini. Karena jika kau sudah mengetahui kondisi yang kami hadapi, itu artinya kau sudah terlibat didalamnya. Dan sekali kau masuk kedalam dunia gelap konoha, bisa kami pastikan kau tidak akan bisa melangkah mundur. Kau harus tetap maju jika masih ingin hidup", ujar seseorang secara tiba-tiba dari balik dinding dibelakang Neji.

"sudah kukatakan dobe, jangan ikut campur negosiasi kali ini" sergah Sasuke kepada orang dibalik dinding, yang ternyata adalah si blonde yang sekarang mengambil posisi duduk di samping sasuke sendiri.

"Kau? Kau si Namikaze itu kan? Jadi aku akan menjadi navigatormu nanti?", tanya Neji dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"aku tau kau pasti kaget. Karena itu aku tidak memperlihatkan diriku sejak kalian mulai bernegosiasi dan ;ebih memilih mendengarkan perbincangan membosankan kalian dibalik dinding di belakangmu itu" tunjuk si Blonde kearah dinding pembatas yang tingginya hanya sekitar 1 meter di belakang Neji.

"baiklah, aku sudah tahu siapa drivernya. Sekarang kalian hanya perlu menjelaskan padaku apa sebenarnya yang kalian rencanakan?", ujar Neji sambil menatap lekat kearah si bungsu Uchiha dan Namikaze bergantian.

"setelah aku menjelaskan padamu seperti apa rencana kami, itu artinya kau telah menjadi bagian dari rencana kami. Dan jika sekali saja kau berusaha untuk lari dari kami, akan kupastikan peluru dari senjata baru buatan Uchiha Corp akan menembus jantungmu", tegas Sasuke dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"tidak masalah Uchiha. Aku sudah siap menanggung segala resiko yang akan kuhadapi"

"Kau pasti tahu perusahaan-perusahaan besar yang menjadi raja dari produsen kendaraan bermotor di Konoha", ujar Sasuke memulai penjelasannya

"kalau yang kau maksud adalah Senju, Uzumaki, Akatsuki, Sabaku, Inuzuka, Yamanaka..."

"ya ya ya, itu yang kami maksud", sergah Sasuke memotong ucapan Neji. "yang selama ini kita ketahui mereka hanyalah sekumpulan perusahaan otomotif yang memproduksi kendaraan bermotor dan mempromosikannya dengan melakukan balapan rutin tiap musim di sirkuit Konoha yang dapat disaksikan seluruh orang awam. Mereka juga melakukan balapan liar setiap bulannya di Lembah Akhir. Tempat mereka melakukan balapan liar, tanpa aturan atau pengawasan dari pemerintah. Juga..."

"tempat orang-orang kaya itu melakukan judi balapan, transaksi narkoba, menggelapkan senjata dan uang. Jika itu yang ingin kau katakan itu adalah hal basi. Aku ingin berita baru dan penjelasan konkrit tentang 'apa yang sebenarnya akan kalian lakukan selain balapan itu'. Dana satu hal lagi, aku juga sudah tahu tentang mereka yang menyuap keamanan negara agar balapan liar di Lembah Akhir agar tidak ada pihak pemerintah yang mengacaukan acara mereka", ujar neji memotong ucapan Sasuke

"jangan seenaknya memotong ucapan orang lain. aku harus menjelaskan dari awal agar kau mengerti", ujar Sasuke

"harusnya kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri", sindir Neji

"hah, sudahlah kita langsung keintinya saja. Kami hanya ingin mengacaukan acara balapan liar di Lembah Akhir, yang dalam hal ini dilakukan oleh aku dan kau. Sedangkan Sasuke akan memasang alat penyadap dan pelacak pada beberapa orang yang berkaitan dengan kegiatan ilegal yang kalian berdua sebutkan tadi. Jadi untuk lebih mudahnya aku dan kau akan mengacaukan race, mengalihkan perhatian para pengusaha dan bodyguard mereka, dan Sasuke melakukan tugasnya. Hal ini akan sedikit membantu pemerintah, karena kita menggagalkan tindak kejahatan para braja otomotif itu", jelas si blonde.

"jadi kalian akan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan yang membantu pemerintah membasmi penjahat di balik layar? Begiru? Manis sekali", ujar Neji sambil mendengus geli mendengar penjelasan calon rekan kerjanya.

"itu hanya bagian kecil dari beberapa hal yang akan kita lakukan. Intinya dari semua ini adalah alat penyadap dan pelacak akan dipasang pada para raja otomotif yang akan datang nanti malam, apakah hal yang selama ini kami selidiki benar atau tidak", jelas Sasuke.

"hal yang selama ini kalian selidiki?", tanya Neji.

"suatu kebenaran bahwa ada beberapa pengusaha yang menyelipkan sebuah alat yang mampu mengatur seluruh Konoha hanya dengan satu remote kontrol", ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"apa maksudmu?", tanya Neji.

"para raja otomotif itu berniat menggulingkan pemerintah dan menguasai Konoha dengan sebuah alat yang mereka selipkan ditiap kendaraan yang mereka produksi. Alat itu mampu melacak keberadaan, aktivitas dan hal-hal yang dibicarakan orang-orang yang berada pada jarak tertentu dari alat tersebut. kami juga sempat menduga bahwa alat itu mampu menonaktifkan semua peralatan elektronik yang dijalankan secara digital, jika peralatan elektronik itu berada di area jangkauannya. Dan jika hal itu berhasil, mungkin hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi",

"yang lebih buruk?", tanya Neji

"Mereka bisa menguasai dunia", ujar si Blonde dengan wajah datarnya.

PROJECT

Disclaimer : Naruto selalu punya Kishimoto sensei

rated : T

Pair : nothing, maybe hints

Warning : abal, ngacok, AU, GAJE, typo(s) bertaburan bagai pasir di pantai dan segala macam kejanjilan yang ada.

.

.

.

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang menatap kosong kearah lapangan sekolah melalui jendela. Sudah satu jam Iruka sensei_guru matematika Konoha High school_menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang dapat diserap secara sempurna oleh Naruko-si gadis pirang, walaupun tanpa memperhatikan pun dia sudah paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan sensei-nya. Beruntunglah ia yang diberkahi otak yang cukup pintar, walaupun tidak sejenius Nara si Rusa tidur yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Dan Naruko yakin saat ini pun Shikamaru_si rusa tidur_pasti sedang terbang ke alam mimpi dengan tenang dan damai.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini perasaannya tidak enak. Dia selalu saja memikirkan nii-san nya_naruto_yang akhir-akhir ini seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Selain itu ia juga berpikir, sejak kapan Naruto dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke_yang notabene-nya adalah anak orang kaya angkuh, sombong, anti-sosial, dan yang pasti dia adalah cermin kebalikan dari Naruto yang ceria, hiperaktif dan pastinya ramah lingkungan. Apakah niisan-nya itu sudah terjun ke dalam lembah hitam yang kelam sehingga bisa berteman sangat akrab dengan seorang Uchiha. Saat pertama kali si Uchiha datang ke kediaman Namikaze sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu saja Naruko sudah sangat shock, apalagi ditambah Naruto yang bersahabat baik dengannya. Apa kata ayahnya kalau dia mengetahui hal ini.

Ting tong ting tong

"baiklah, karena sudah jam istirahat, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya besok", ujar Iruka sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"oh, yeah. Akhirnya jam istirahat", teriak pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tatoo segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba.

"urusai, Kiba", keluh Shikamaru, sepertinya dia terbangun karena teriakan Kiba.

"naruko-chan tadi pagi kau nyaris sekali, ya!", seru Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut pirang model ponytail.

"yaaa, itu gara-gara aku nonton film dari laptop Naruto-nii sampai tengah malam. Sampai sekarang saja aku masih mengantuk", ujar Naruko sambil sesekali menguap dan mengucek matanya.

"Ino-chan, Naru-chan, mau ke kantin?", seru hinata_yang kedengarannya lebih seperti mencicit.

"eee, Hinata-chan. Jangan tiba-tiba muncul di belakngku seperti itu. Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget", teriak Ino.

"go-gomen nne, Ino-chan. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian mau ke kantin?", pinta Hinata dengan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya saat memohon pada orang lain.

"etoo,, baiklah. Tapi aku hanya akan membeli sekaleng jus. Jika aku mengikuti porsi makan kalian aku bisa jadi seperti Chouji", desah Ino setengah terpaksa. Sepertinya program diet Ino akan rusak lagi.

"baiklah, kita ke kantin. Aku hanya makan sepotong roti isi tadi pagi. perutku jadi keroncongan", 'besok aku akan bangun lebih pagi supaya bisa buat ramen', ujar Naruko dalam hati.

SKIP TIME (KANTIN)

"neee,, tidak ada tempat duduk", seru ino sambil memegang nampan berisi puding coklat, roti isi keju dan susu strawberry, dietmu pasti gagal Ino.

"kita ketempat Kiba-kun dan yang lainnya saja. Mereka ada di meja pojok sana", tunjuk Hinata pada meja yang terletak paling pojok kantin, disana terlihat kiba dan Chouji yang sedang makan ramen serta Shikamaru yang yang sudah mengambil posisi tidur senyaman mungkin. Ketiga gadis itupun segera beranjak ke meja yang mereka tuju. Tanpa permisi mereka memposisikan diri mereka senyaman mungkin.

"Hei, rusa pemalas, bisakah kau tidak hanya tidur saja, hah!", sergah Naruko sambil memberikan jitakan sayang kepada shikamaru yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"ittai.. heh, pirang, apa masalahmu, hah!", teriak shikamaru sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"sudahlah. Kalian suami istri tidak sepantasnya bertengkar seperti itu. Apa kata hakim yang telah menikahkan kalian", ujar Kiba sambil melahap ramen pesanannya.

"apa maksudmu dengan suami istri puppy?. Kau kira aku mau jadi istri rusa pemalas tukang tidur itu hah?", teriak naruko memamerkan kepalan tangannya pada Kiba.

"hah, mendokusai. Kalian selalu saja berisik. Para wanita memang merepotkan, apalagi si pirang ini", ujar shikamaru melemparkan telunjuknya kearah Naruko.

"hei, shika. Apa maksudm..."

"kalau dipikir-pikir, Shikamaru selalu dekat dengan gadis berambut pirang kan?", ujar Shino yang entah sejak kapan duduk disamping Shikamaru.

"kau mau bilang apa Shino", ujar Shikamaru, yang sepertinya telah bangkit dari alam mimpi.

"apa kau tidak merasa tipe gadis idealmu selalu berambut pirang", ujar Shino lagi.

"benar juga. Sebelum dekat dengan dengan Namikaze cerewet ini, Shika sempat digosipkan dengan kakak kelas kita yang rambutnya dikuncir empat itukan? Siapa namanya?", tanya Kiba dengan pose berpikir. Tidak menghiraukan tatapn membunuh dari Naruko yang yang sangat mematikan.

"maksudnya Temari-senpai?, benar juga, dia kan berambut pirang", jawab Hinata yang duduk tepat didepan Kiba.

"nne, Hinata. Sejak kapan kau suka bergosip begitu, hah? Kau pasti sudah tertular sifat Ino", ujar Naruko sambil menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

"ya ya ya. Shikamaru sampai harus berhadapan dengan kedua adik Temari-senpai dari sekolah sebelah. Kalau tidak salah adiknya bernama Kankurou dan satu lagi aku lupa namanya, si bocah mata panda berambut merah itu. Saat itu sekolah kita dan sekolah mereka benar-benar gempar",seru Kiba dengan penuh semangat masa muda.

"sebelumnya kau juga dekat dengan Ino kan, Shikamaru?", ujar Shino lagi.

"Ino-chan dan Shikamaru-kun dekat sejak SD kan?", tanya Hinata.

"tidak Hinata. Mereka berdua sudah dekat sejak lahir", ujar Chouji dengan wajah tanpa dosanya

PLETAAKK

"ITTAAII", teriak Chouji sambil memegang kepalanya

"jangan seenaknya bicara akimichi. Aku dan shikamaru meman sudah sering bersama sejak lahir. Itu karena orang tua kami dekat dan memiliki hubungan darah walaupun jauh. DAN ITU JUGA TERMASUK KAU, BAKA", teriak Ino setelah memberikan jitakan cintanya pada Chouji.

"hah, urusai. Hal yang kalian bicarakan itu samasekali tidak penting. Lebih baik kalian mematangkan rencana kita menonton balapan disirkuit Konoha lusa nanti", ujar Shikamaru.

"ah , sekali Shika mengingatkan hal itu. Aku sudah memesan tiket untuk kita bertujuh. Kau ikut kan Shino?", tanya Kiba.

"ya, tentu", jawab shino dengan wajah tenangnya.

Naruko POV

Sirkuit Konoha, ya? Aku jadi ingat kalau Naruto-nii mengatakan kalau dia sangat ingin balapan disana. Ya, di Konoha selalu dilaksanakan balapan mobil atapun motor ditiap musimnya. Hal itu juga akan dilakukan musim panas ini. Tujuan balapan ini tidak lain untuk promosi kendaraan keluaran terbaru dari berbagai perusahaan. Sebenarnya Naruto-nii sudah berhasil menjadi salah satu dari pembalap mobil sebuah perusahaan otomotif, tapi karena kematian ayah, ibu jadi trauma dan melarang nii-chan untuk ikut balapan. Sepertinya ibu takut hal yang dialami ayah terjadi pada Naruto-nii.

End Naruko POV

"tapi itu tidak seberapa dengan hal yang akan aku katakan pada kalian ini",teriakan Kiba membuat Naruko tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Lembah Akhir malam ini", ujar Kiba dengan nada yang sangat antusias.

"untuk apa kita ke Lembah Akhir?", tanya Chouji.

"Untuk melihat balapan liar yang akan dilakukan para pengusaha disirkuit yang terjal dan curam, Lereng bukit Lembah Akhir", jawab Kiba dengan wajah angkuh, datar yang dibuat-buat.

"Itu berita basi Kiba. Aku sudah pernah menontonnya sekali", ujar Ino

"tapi mereka pasti belum pernah melihatnya. Race disana benar-benar seru dan menegangkan. Selain itu juga tertutup untuk umum. Disanalah para pengusaha dan para racer mempertaruhkan nama mereka. Pokoknya kalian semua harus ikut", seru Kiba dengan sangata antusias.

"Tapi untuk apa mereka melakukan balapan ditempat yang berbahaya seperti Lembah Akhir?, bukannya lebihh baik di sirkuit saja. Aku juga baru mengetahui kalau ada balapan disana", ujar Hinata.

"Ayahku bilang, hal itu dilakukan untuk menguji ketangkasan kendaraan. Jika dilakukan di sirkuit terbuka yang sudah pasti fasilitasnya sangat bagus, pasti hasilnya juga pasti mulus. Tapi, bagaimana kalau suatu kendaraan menghadapi medan yang terjal, apakah hasilnya akan memuaskan?", jelas Ino.

"tetap saja balapan di Lembah Akhir sangat berbahaya. Jika melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, nyawa yang jadi taruhannya. Tapi aku mau ikut nonton balapan nanti malam", ujar Chouji.

"hn, aku ikut", ujar Shino, diikuti anggukan Hinata, Ino dan Shikamaru.

"eemmm, eto, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada kerja part time malam ini, kemungkinan sampai lewat tengah malam. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut, maaf ya", hela Naruko dengan wajah yang merasa bersalah.

"ahh, tidak ada kau tidak akan asyik Naruko", ujar Ino sambil menghela nafas.

"hehe, gomen".

'lagi pula, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak mendengar balapAn diLembah akhir itu', ujar Naruko didalam hati.

TBC

a/n

reader pasti pada bingung kenapa cerita sebelum dan sesudah disclaimer gak ada yang nyambung. itu emang SENGAJA. antara cerita sebelum dan sesudah disclaimer memang beda waktu, tapi masih berada di ruang lingkup yang sama, #author ngomong apa sih, plaakkk

intinya reader hanya perlu mencerna kedua certa tersebut, dan di beberapa chapter kedepan kedua cerita ini akan bertemu benang merahnya dan akan menjadi satu cerita utuh. di samping itu masih ada teka-teki disini. siapakah sebenarnya si Blonde yang berada dicerita sebelum disclaimer. ku harap para readergak bisa menjawabnya #author somplak..

ok, the last,,,,review onegaiiiiiii


End file.
